<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well-Kept Secret by aspiringauthorintraining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006731">Well-Kept Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining'>aspiringauthorintraining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, no beta we die like daichi lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“By the way, what did you want to tell me?” you tried to get him to talk, remembering his previous deal.</p><p>“It’s not important right now.” is all he said, continuing to stare at your bruised ankle.</p><p>You playfully hit his shoulder. “Hey, a deal’s a deal. I made sure to win the game so you would tell me.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have made the deal, if I knew this would’ve happened.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, grabbing his cheeks to look at you.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself, Miya. Even if you hadn’t said anything, I was still going to try to save the ball. You telling me your secret was just an added bonus.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well-Kept Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu had caught you just before you entered the practice area, saying he had something important to tell you after your match. He made sure to add that it was a secret, and that you would only get to find out, if you won. </p><p>You rolled your eyes at his offer, but gave him a nod nevertheless, agreeing.</p><p>Osamu, who was privy to the whole exchange, shot you a knowing wink before pushing his brother away to the where rest of the Inarizaki boys’ volleyball team stood. </p><p>And before you could dwell further on the setter’s words, your captain called you over to the practice area where everyone else was getting ready to warm up.</p><p>_________</p><p>The Date Tech girls’ volleyball team was definitely a force to be reckoned with, even on the second set of the match. But it wasn’t your first time at the Spring High Nationals, nor would it be your last. And you sure as hell weren’t ready to throw in the towel just yet. </p><p>With just one more point, your team would take the second set and there would be no need to go into a third. So you didn’t think of anything other than saving the ball, as you dove in right after the Date Tech’s setter quickly dumped the ball over the net.  You were able to hit the ball upwards for your setter to quickly set it to one of the other spikers on the opposite end. And as you held your breath at the ball hitting the floor on Date Tech’s side, it wasn’t until you heard the sound of the two consecutive whistles that you breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>The girls rushed over to you, pulling you up to make a congratulatory group huddle. But as you made the move to stand, a sharp pain arose in your ankle causing you to fall back onto the floor. In your haste to save the ball, you hadn’t realized that you had sprained your ankle in the process.</p><p>Your captain helped you get up, telling the others she would take you to the infirmary. Seeing all their down faces, you told them it was just a sprained ankle and reminded them of the team’s victory. And you waved off the others trying to help, saying the captain was enough, and the two of you walked out of the court slowly.</p><p>Atsumu met you at the court entrance with a worrying look. You tried to tell him it wasn’t anything serious, waving him off only for him to insist on carrying you to the infirmary. But before you could reject, your captain accepted the offer on your behalf, giving you a wink from behind. You rolled your eyes at her, knowing what she was doing, and told her to go back to the team for the finishing part of the match.</p><p>The walk to the infirmary was awkward to say the least. Any other day, Atsumu probably would have smirked and made jokes at you the whole way, but with being too preoccupied on your injury he just continued to ask if you were uncomfortable in his hold.</p><p>Once you reached the room, the doctor was no where to be seen, probably stepping out for a second. Atsumu seemed like he was going to keep holding you until the doctor came back, so you pointed to one of the beds for him to let you down on.</p><p>“I’m okay ‘Tsumu.” you assured him.</p><p>He said nothing, just cradling your ankle and using his other hand to hold tightly onto your hand.</p><p>“By the way, what did you want to tell me?” you tried to get him to talk, remembering his previous deal.</p><p>“It’s not important right now.” is all he said, continuing to stare at your bruised ankle.</p><p>You playfully hit his shoulder. “Hey, a deal’s a deal. I made sure to win the game so you would tell me.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have made the deal, if I knew this would’ve happened.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, grabbing his cheeks to look at you.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself, Miya. Even if you hadn’t said anything, I was still going to try to save the ball. You telling me your secret was just an added bonus.”</p><p>He scoffed at you, shaking his head. A second later, he gave a sigh a looked straight at you with determined eyes.</p><p>“I like you.”</p><p>You made a face at his confession. “Is that really the secret I sprained my ankle for?”</p><p>“Hey, you said it wasn’t my fault!” he whined, pouting his lower lip at you. “And I just confessed to you, and that’s all you have to say?”</p><p>“It’s not really a secret if the whole school knows about it.”</p><p>“You knew?!”</p><p>You gave him a shrug. “I’m not in the top of our class for nothing.”</p><p>But honestly, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Miya Atsumu had a crush on you. </p><p>Atsumu ran a hand through his hair, huffing. He had thought he kept his feelings well hidden until now. “Well then, do you like me?”</p><p>You laughed before responding, “Like I said ‘Tsumu, the whole school knows about it.”</p><p>___________________</p><p>Osamu made a face at his brother fretting over your every move. Throwing a popcorn kernel at his twin’s head, he grabs Atsumu’s attention. </p><p>“She just sprained her ankle. Yer acting like she’s paralyzed from the waist down.”</p><p>“Yeah ‘Tsumu, even the doctor recommended to practice walking a bit now.” You really thought it was sweet of him to offer his help, but it was getting too much. He would trail behind you wherever you went, if he wasn’t carrying you in the first place. And he would offer to feed you your food, saying you needed to focus all your strength and energy on healing your ankle. </p><p>Even now as you were about to head to the bathroom, which was just down the hall, he perked up from his seat, arms already in a carrying position. </p><p>You could walk by yourself, albeit slowly, but with your boyfriend looking at you with puppy dog eyes every time you rejected his help, you couldn’t help but give in every time as well.</p><p>You sighed as he gave you the same look you knew was going to make your decision waver. “Fine, you can carry me to the bathroom.” </p><p>His face lit up instantly at your words, proceeding to gently carry you in his arms princess-style down the hall. When he let you down onto the bathroom floor and just looked at you waiting, you pushed him to the door. </p><p>“You are not staying in here while I pee.”</p><p>“But what if you need help getting up?” he whined giving you another cute look.</p><p>You let out a deep sigh. You would need to get used to the look soon so he couldn’t use it against you anymore.</p><p> </p><p>*(A/N): Atsumu's crying face (when he's sick and sees the care package from Kita, after being sent home from practice) is the exact face he would make to let him carry you lol.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>